


The No-Show

by Upstarsfromreality



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, s3e2 TSOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upstarsfromreality/pseuds/Upstarsfromreality





	The No-Show

While Mary puttered about in the bathroom with her makeup, John sat in the hotel room, grinning ridiculously. Yesterday he had married a simply amazing woman. For reasons he still did not understand, Mary had looked at him, at the possibility of spending her whole life with him, and said yes. She repeated it yesterday, for all the world to hear. He was hers. She was his.

As if that was not enough, yesterday's other events had revealed three things: a best friend who cared for him and Mary very much, a former commanding officer suddenly free from a threat to his life, and a child to pour all their happiness into. That was why John couldn't stop grinning. His world was complete.

John's phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and realized that even in this state of unbearable happiness, irritation was still possible. "Hello, Harry," he answered.

"John, first of all, congratulations. I am so proud of you. You made an amazing commitment yesterday and I know you and Mary are going to be very happy together."

"But you couldn't come yesterday in person to say it," interrupted John.

"No John, I couldn't," replied Harry. "I wanted to come, and I know I RSVPed that I would. But I talked with my sponsor about it, you know, the first big do with drinking, and I decided I wasn't ready."

"Wait a second, your sponsor? You're in AA?"

"Yeah, I'm not going it alone this time."

"How long have you been sober?"

"Twenty-two days. But I should have called you to say I wasn't coming. I would have, too, but I didn't decide until the ceremony had already started."

"Harry, first of all, congratulations. I am so proud of you," said John.

"I've gone that long before and failed," said Harry. 

"This is different. You were on your own before, but something else has changed, too. Every other time you tried to quit, that's all that you did - quit. You used to act like you could do exactly what you always did, just without drinking, and everything would be fine. When you tried three Christmases ago, you wouldn't even miss a single pub night with a hard-drinking crowd. Yesterday you were willing to miss my wedding. I couldn't be happier."

"You mean - you forgive me?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do. We'll meet up for dinner or something after the honeymoon, so you can get to know Mary. And then we'll keep meeting up, because I want you in my life when it's time for you to meet your nephew or niece."

"My WHAT?" squealed Harry.

John chuckled. "Yeah. We just found out yesterday. I can't quite wrap my head around it, myself."

"John, congratulations again. I can't either," gasped Harry.

They talked some more, about Mary and the baby and a few highlights from the wedding. When Harry hung up, John grinned some more. He had thought that with an amazing wife, a caring friend, a safe major, and a baby on the way, he couldn't get any happier. But John was wrong. He also had a sister who was willing to stand and fight.


End file.
